How the Digimon Emperor stole Chritmas
by Goggled Monkey
Summary: Just a nice little parody of the classic Dr. Seuss poem. "All the Digidestined camping liked Chritmas a lot but the Digimon Emperor whose spire was just north of their campsite did not."


Disclaimer first. "Ahem" 

I own nothing especially digimon  
Don't try to sue me   
My saving are gone  
Also not to get sued  
I'm looking for a truce  
I do not own the Grinch and co  
They belong to Dr. Seuss  


With that aside Merry Christmas! Or happy nearest holiday you celebrate.  
This took forever to write. Blah. I started it last year. I could never find 'How the Grinch stole Christmas in the library to check my rhyming scheme. Finally though I have the book and am finished. Whoo.   
Someone might have done a parody on this before so I hope my rhymes and story is original. Not to far from the original though cause Dr. Seuss rocks.   
The story contains slight Daiyako and Mimoe if you want to look at it that way. Don't flame me if you dislike these couplings because its not really meant to be romantic. They just fit in well.   
I believe that is all. Please enjoy. 

**How the Digimon Emperor stole Christmas.**

All the digidestined camping, 

Liked Christmas a lot, 

But the Digital emperor, 

Whose spire which was just north of 

Their campsite did not. 

No one knows quite why. 

Don't ask me the reason. 

Ken just stood by his spire, hating the season. 

It could be, perhaps, that his cape was too tight. 

Or maybe it was his digimon couldn't fight. 

But some say that the best reason of all, was that Ken's heart 

Was two sizes too small. 

Whatever the reason, his cape or his mon, 

He stood by his spire wishing Christmas was gone 

He glared at the campsite and belittled their fun. 

He wished he could stop Christmas for everyone. 

All the digidestiends shouted out 'Wee!', 

As they set up many a digital Christmas tree. 

"Then they'll hang up their stockings!" He moaned and he hissed. 

"Tomorrow is Christmas! I can't believe it! I'm pissed!" 

He stomped around bah humbug and ho humming. 

"I must find a way to stop their Christmas from coming!" 

For tomorrow he knew all the destined, the dumb stupid peasants, 

Would sit around happy.... then open their presents! 

HE got no present and then, while he waited, 

The destined would all cheer. Oh, that was something he hated. 

Then the digidestined, young and old would, sit down to eat. 

And they'd eat! And they'd eat! 

And they'd EAT! 

EAT!

EAT!

EAT!

They would eat turkey and stuffing and maybe roast beast 

Which was something Kenny boy didn't like in the least. 

And then they did something he liked least in all! 

All the digidestiend, the tall and the small, 

To thank each for their present bringing, 

They'd stand side by side. And those Kids would start singing! 

It didn't matter what they sang. They sang out of joy. 

They were joyous for their new clothes and new toys. 

But this isn't the thing Ken hated the worst 

This is the thing that almost made his head burst. 

All the destined singing together could not carry a tune. 

And they scream and they'd screech until well after noon. 

And the more that Ken thought about the kids and their song, 

The more that the Emperor wished Christmas was gone. 

"Why I've put up with it for eleven years now. 

I can't stand it. I must stop it from coming...but how? 

**Then he got an idea! **

An awful idea! 

Kenny boy 

got a wonderful, awful idea! 

He stepped into his spire with the snap of his boot, 

And he quickly made himself a red Santa Claus suit. 

Then he sneered a good sneer and chortled out "Hell, 

With this coat and hat I'll look like Papa Noel." 

"Now Santa has reindeer to haul his fat butt around," 

He looked at his monitors but there were none to be found. 

That made him mad and he let out a scream, 

Till his sites caught a mon colored bright green. 

Ken grabbed his scared mon half hidden in the dark. 

"Using Wormon" He chuckled. "Ought to be a good start." 

Then he fashioned a horn out of shiny black lead 

And taped it all on to the little mon's head. 

"Needs only one more thing, I say." 

So he hurried to his workshop and constructed a sleigh. 

Then he took some big crates and loaded them on 

And to the front of his sleigh he hitched up Wormmon 

Then Ken took his whip and smacked the mon's horn. 

And Wormmon looked back with an expression forlorn. 

Then Ken screamed "Get going!" and the sled picked up speed. 

Towards the campsite where the destined slept with out heed. 

There was three or four houses made of stone and of wood 

That the destined borrowed from Gazimon, who tried to be good. 

The houses were decked out with holly, all merry. 

They had planned Christmas in the Digiword and had not been weary. 

Then the Emperor stepped up to the first little shanty 

"I'll take Christmas here first," he grinned. "Won't that be danty?" 

Then he leapt form his sled in one single bond 

And climbed on top of the roof that was far from the ground. 

He almost went down the chimney then thought that make him sore. 

So he climbed from the roof and went though the front door. 

The first thing he saw, three stockings side by side. 

"Those stockings," Ken said. "are the first to go bye." 

He was done with the stockings when he saw the gifts. 

The presents he knew would surly be missed. 

That Ken really is unpleasant, 

For he snuck to the tree and snatched up every present. 

Sora's to Jyou and Tai's present to Izzy. 

He snatched all the presents and that kept him busy. 

Soon almost three bags were full and he took a gift to Yolie. 

Then he stuffed his three bags very quick up the chimney. 

Then quick to the kitchen were they kept all the eats. 

And he stuffed in his bag all the Kid's Christmas treats 

He took the cold turkey. He took some chocolate moose. 

Heck, Ken even took Tai's mom's weird potato juice. 

Food went up the chimney. "Now all that is mine." 

He turned to the tree. "I'm taking the pine." 

He grabbed the tree and wrapped his hands around the boughs. 

"I'll stuff this dumb tree up the chimney now." 

Then he heard a small noise like a throat cleared for speech 

So he twirled right around and held the tree out of reach. 

And whom did he see? It was Iori he knew, 

The youngest Digidestined, who looked no more then two. 

"Santa?" he asked he asked his face set in shock 

The Emperor stuttered. He had just been caught. 

But Cody, you see, had just come from bed. 

It was foggy and dim inside of his head. 

"Santa Clause," The young boy said with a cry, 

"Why are you taking our Christmas tree? why?" 

Ken he just snorted and said, "This kids not to bright. 

And for the holder of knowledge, that just ain't right." 

But Cody still stood there so Ken thought real quick. 

And he thought up a lie that went something like this: 

"Ahh, young Cody," The Emperor lied with some glee, 

"This thing," He said, "Is a fire hazard you see." 

What if Veemon amour 'fouled in the middle of the night? 

Your tree would burn up. You'd have quite a fright." 

"So, I'm taking it home to my Dark Sp.... Workshop, you see, 

And I'll fix you all up with a nice metal tree." 

Iori wouldn't question Santa, so he nodded his head 

And Ken gave him a tight smile and said, "Get back to bed!" 

And with Cody tucked in asleep with his mon, 

Ken thought to himself 'What else can go wrong?' 

He stuffed the tree up and then turned for a look. 

Satisfaction for there was no Christmas, not in any nook. 

He had left no tree, no toys. 

Tomorrow he knew there would be no joy. 

He walked out the door and then he was gone. 

And the speck of food left couldn't feed a Chumon. 

Then that Emperor went to the other houses 

And left crumbs to small for mons shaped like mouses. 

He snatched the mistletoe that TK had hung, 

And all of the pink popcorn strings Mimi had strung. 

The light of the sun began to peek in the east, 

Before Kenny's thieving started to cease. 

His sled was packed with all the digidestined's things, 

Tied on quite tight with dark yellow strings. 

A crack of a whip, off went the winning team, 

Three thousand feet up the side of Mt. Infinity! 

He stopped at the top the sled parked at the edge. 

Ken grinned viciously as he thought of the kids in their beds. 

"They'll wake up about now, their hearts full of song. 

That is until they see Christmas is gone! 

They'll stand for a minute, all sad to the bone 

Then those dumb kids will all start to moan." 

Ken smiled. "They'll beat their fists and cry, 'There's no tree.' 

And I hope at that moment that they'll think of me. 

They'll sob and they'll sob, Wormmon" Ken said with a leer, 

"So, shut you dumb trap 'cause I gotta hear." 

But Ken didn't hear anything, not even a moan. 

He turned to his mon. "Perhaps they've gone home." 

Actually, down in the valley, Tai tried to save pride, 

And made it quite clear that no one should cry. 

"It's not all bad," He said. "that we haven't one gift. 

Besides, I'm sure the ring Jyou got Mimi wouldn't fit." 

Jyou turned bright red. Mimi just wailed. 

"You know," Jyou said, "That ring wasn't even on sale. 

Light's holder piped up. "This mood is just wrong 

We shouldn't be sad. Let's all sing a song." 

TK nodded. Matt smiled. Sora applauded. Tai grinned. 

"Great idea, little sister. Come on, let's begin." 

"I'm not gonna sing!" Davis did cry. 

"If I don't get present, Christmas can just pass me by." 

Yolie gave him a shove. "Don't be a party poop." 

Then she kissed his cheek and said. "Merry Christmas, you goof." 

The red head smiled and gave a small shrug. 

"Ok fine, I'll sing." And he gave her a hug. 

Tai turned, "Koushirou, you gonna sing too?" 

"Sure, why not? Me and Tento, we'll do." 

They caterwauled 'cept for Mimi, who plugged her ears and sang sweetly. 

Their songs carried up the mountain and effected Ken deeply. 

The sound wasn't sad. In fact it was cheerful. 

Ken pulled at his hair. This shouldn't be so! 

He pulled himself up on a rather large rock. 

The sight of the valley gave him a shock. 

They were singing, the destined tall and destined small. 

How could that be? He had taken it all. 

But Christmas was here, at this very second. 

He had not stopped it like he had reckoned. 

The holiday that Ken thought so very lame 

It hadn't not come. Christmas came! 

And that Ken, as he stood in that snow, cold and wet. 

He puzzled over what he didn't get. 

"It came without toys, socks and chocolate! 

It came without computer games and electronic pocket mate!" 

He puzzled for what seemed like hours. His brain got quite sore. 

Then that Emperor thought of something he hadn't before. 

'Maybe Christmas," Said he "Doesn't come from a mall. 

Maybe that isn't what it is about at all." 

And while the boy thought, the sled gave a creak 

Ken turned and watched it sway out over the peek. 

Ken could see that the sled would soon surly fall 

And with it take the gifts, Wormmon, and all. 

Ken knew that this way the 'mons life couldn't end 

So he grabbed a tight grip saying. "Hang on my friend." 

On the snow Ken's feet slipped and they slew 

And it looked as though Ken would go over too. 

Then what happened? Well, the Digidestined they say, 

Ken did something not the Emperors way. 

Right before over they'd go 

Ken's Digivice let off a kinda weird glow. 

The glow engulfed Wormmon from end to his head 

And in seconds there stood Stingmon instead. 

Ken had unlocked the lost crest of kindness, 

Letting Stingmon save the sled and the former highness. 

Then with a smile on his lips and remorse in his heart, 

Ken went down the mountain with a fast start. 

He went down to the destined, the young and the old, 

And gave them his friendship, which is better then gold. 

Um, he also gave back all the trees, decorations and gifts 

Which in the kid's minds ended the tiff 

So the day ended happy, no doubt at all. 

Mimi got her ring, Davis a soccer ball. 

Everyone was happy, no one was sad. 

And the Emperor turned out really not bad. 

Cody smiled as he eyed all the fun, 

Sighed and said, "God bless us every one." 

Wait! No! My bad. So sorry. 

That is from a different story. 

Anyway, when the kids went to feast 

Kenny boy himself carved the roast beast. 

And this story ends, happy pleasant, ho hum. 

That is until the kids met Arukenimon. 

The end.   
If you liked or heck if you didn't Review.   
Goggled Monkey 


End file.
